Sucked In
by Ashwood's Flame
Summary: My life wasn't always like this. I was once happy. I had a dad who loved me for me.Then…It happened. Demise attacked, making my dad take his side and Demise renamed him Ghirahim.Mum took me to the other world, where we lived in secret until fate changed my life. Now, as I face my father, I am ready to sacrifice myself for my homeland, Hyrule, and all its inhabitants.Wished Link/OC
1. Chapter 1

**me:Here's the first chapter of ****_Sucked In_****!**

**Link: Ashwood's Flame doesn't own Legend of Zelda!**

* * *

"Allie," Mum called. "You okay?" I must've cheered too loud because I had just finished Zelda: Ocarina of Time. My hair band held my bronze/copper color hair as my chocolate brown eyes filled with joy.

"I'm fine Mum!" I called back. "I just finished the game!" Roy, my mum's boyfriend, soon to be fiancé, yelled from the living room.

"Good job kiddo!" He called. I felt my face heat up. Oh how I use to hate that nickname.

"I'm twelve! I'm a preteen not a kid!" I protested. I saw the TV screen flicker to the beginning. "What the…?" I gasped. Then words appeared on the screen.

**'****_Come child of fate. Your time has come to prove yourself.'_** It said.

"Who are you?" I asked. My answer was a white portal that popped from my TV. My curiosity got the better of me and I poked it. Guess what? My mum screamed in pain, A man, who wasn't Roy, laughed, and the portal sucked me in… Yeah. I'm in a freakin' Zelda game! I looked at my clothes to make sure I fitted in and yelped in shock.

My Zelda shirt was replaced with a blue long sleeved, long torso shirt with black leggings and a black belt. I also had a bow and arrow on my back. I had a small sweatdrop moment as I realized I was at the Deku tree. Awkwardly I bowed to it noticing Link was staring at me in shock. "Hello Link." I said.

"This girl has been sent to guide you through your quest by the goddesses." It said to the flabbergasted Link. I waved at him. "You must teach her how to read and speak in Hylian again as her and her mother fled this world when she was very young. She can understand you, but you will not understand her."

Link looked a little upset. "But Great Deku,-"He tried.

"Link, Go now to Hyrule Castle...There, thou will surely meet the Princess of Destiny...Take this stone with you. The stone that man wanted so much, he cast the curse on me." The Deku said. I flinched. Link is given the Kokiri's emerald. "Find the Princess of Destiny." I was in tears when the Great Deku Tree passed.

Link turned to me. "Do you know who this 'Princess of destiny' is?" I nodded. "Then take this two her leave me be."

"I can't do that." I said, making him stop. I realized something. I spoke Hylian. "It's your destiny to."

"How will I get out of the forest?" he asked. I grimaced.

"Mido."

Like the game, Mido blamed Link.

"Hey, Link! What did you do?! The Great Deku Tree... did he... die? How could you do a thing like that?! It's all your fault!" Mido said, and then he noticed me. "And you have brought a stranger here!" Finally, I got fed up.

"The goddesses brought me here to help whomever I can." I snapped, causing him to gawk at me. "Let's go Link. The sooner we get to Castle-town, the better." We got to the bridge when I saw Saria.

I stood at the exit while the two friends talked. I only heard a few words. "Safe… different… her." I looked up when Saria approached me.

"Keep him safe okay?" she asked.

"I will. You could say it's my destiny to." I said wryly. She laughed and Link came forward. We walked out of the forest and entered Hyrule field. "It's bigger than I expected." I said aloud.

Link smiled a little and walked beside me as we walked to castle town. "This is my first time out of the Kokiri Forest."

I nodded. "You thought you were a Kokiri, it's understandable." I said. He frowned a little.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said absent mindly touching my ears. "I have a faint memory of living somewhere where my ears weren't as… noticeable." I sighed and kept my eyes trained on the town that was coming towards us.

I walked to the weapon area and spotted the perfect sword for me. It was pure silver and had an emerald on the hilt. The engravings on the blade said something like '_Earth's Savior_'. It was also stuck into a stone. I snorted at the reference to '_Sword in the Stone_'. It was also forty rupees. I fished out eighty and went to the counter.

"I want that sword and a shield." I said. The man smirked.

"If you can pull the sword free, you can have it." He said. "It is said to be for the goddess, Hylia, Chosen Hero of a different realm. A female too." He snorted the last one.

"And what's wrong with girls?" I asked tersely. I put my hand on the hilt and felt its power enter me. It glowed faintly. I motioned for Link to go ahead without me. Without much force, I pulled on the sword. It slid out with a 'Slink'.

The man's mouth dropped. "Impossible!" he gasped.

"Oh, and another thing," I said. "I was born in a different Hyrule, but transported here by Hylia." I paid for the shield and sword and walked into a clearing outside of the city. I was told when Link and Impa arrived by the grass moving. I turned around and was met by Impa's sword.

"_She-demon._" She hissed. I gulped. "_You are also the Child of Fate._" I nodded and looked at Link, who seemed between laughing and terror.

"Listen closely Hero of Time and Child of Fate." Impa said, putting her sword up. She played 'Zelda's Lullaby' and I swayed, suddenly tired. I collapsed and the last thing I heard was Impa saying. "Stay back, Hero of Time, she is getting a message from the goddesses."

_I opened my eyes and saw four figures. Farore, Din, Nayru, and Hylia. I bowed to them. _"Rise, Child of Fate."_ They said together. Hylia stepped forward._

"Child of Fate, you have been chosen to wield the legendary fourth piece of the Triforce. The Triforce of Hope." _Hylia said, raising her left hand. I repeated her motions._ "I, Hylia, Goddess of the land, chose you, Allisima Jackson, to wield the final piece." _I closed my eyes and took a deep breath._

"I, Allisima Jackson, accept the final piece of the Triforce and swear on my life to never give up hope." _I said without thinking. They nodded and circled around me. I opened my eyes to see the Triforce symbol on my hand, but the middle triangle that was never lit was sliver while the other three were blank. _"Thank you goddesses."_ I said. They smiled._

"Return, Child of Fate, the Hero is waiting."_ They said. I closed my eyes and tumbled into darkness._

My eyes opened and I saw Impa over me. I nodded and she smiled slightly. I looked at me left hand to see the Triforce of Hope still on my hand. I looked at Link and slowly got up. "What's next?" I asked.

"We go to the village." Link said.

* * *

**Navi: Where am i?**

**Me: You'll come up in the next chapter.**

**Link: Ashwood's Flame would like you to Read and Review!**

**Saria: And no flames!**


	2. Not an update!

**This is not an update!**

**I just want you to know that my computer has been messing up so i have to retype the chapters i had for all of my stories! i will be posting this on every one, so if you don't believe me, check my most popular story, Ashwood's Rebirth Part One.**

**Please don't be mad at me! Be mad at my computer!**


	3. Kakariko Village

**I know it's been a long time, but i did say that i'd update when i could. well, i'm in a blizzard and have nothing to do, so i'm updating. Guess who we get to see in ths chapter? Let me give you a hint: He tongue rapes Link's Ear in Skyward Sword.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda! I only own my OCs that i placed in the story!**

* * *

The village was like what I saw in the game. I could also tell Link was in awe too. "The game got every detail." I murmured. A white light came from Link's hat.

"Link, we should go to the Graveyard!" Navi said, and then spotted me. "Who are you?" She asked rudely.

"Allisima Jackson." I said. "Hylia transported me from my world to here to help both you and Link on your mission." Navi didn't say anything as she went back into the hat. I walked beside Link as we went to the graveyard.

"What is your world like?" he asked. My bronze/copper hair swished in the breeze. I laughed, 99% sure my chocolate brown eyes had happiness in them.

"Busy. We barely have time to enjoy the things we take for granted, like the forests or the rivers. But with me and my mother, we always enjoy them, even if we're on a time crunch. Mum always said we were connected to the water, earth, air, and fire, but I never really thought about it." I sighed.

"She seems nice." Link said. I smiled sadly. "What about your father?" I froze, my hand going to the left side of my neck. There, I had the tiny triforce like burn. Corbay… Daddy… had given it to me so if we were to meet, he wouldn't kill me. "Hey? Allisima?" Link asked. I shook my head.

"Sorry. It's just… talking about my dad brings up bad memories." I sighed. We went into the graveyard and I looked at the tombstones. I saw the two for the Composer Brothers and looked at the sky. The sun had set.

I felt something hit my back and I fell. I spun around to see a Poe. In the cheats, it says to resist targeting, so I just swung out on a whim. The lantern broke and the Poe fled. I wasn't thinking what position I would be in when I landed, so I ended up with my left leg under me while my right leg was to the side, my left arm holding my shield.

"Whoa, Allisima." Link gasped. I shook my head and stood up, sheathing my sword.

"Don't read the last two yet!" I cried out as he went to one. My warning came too late and one came out. I huffed and went to the other one. We quickly defeated the two and they came out.

"Ah! Child of Fate and Hero of Time!" the one I fought said. I quickly did a sword sheathing trick and he smirked. "You are well prepared." He added to me.

"Listen to this tune. It will allow you to control the light of the sun!" the one Link fought said. They played the song and the other played it back. They waited for me and I raised my hands.

"Hey, I don't have anything!" I protested. They frowned and tossed me a case. I opened it and gave then a deadpan look. "Really? How did you two get this?" I demanded, taking my violin out of its case.

They shared a look and I just played the six notes. I heard the little music and shook my head sadly. The brothers disappeared and Link went to the little triforce symbol in front of the middle grave. He played Zelda's Lullaby and I yanked him out of the way as lightning struck the gravestone.

"See you down there!" I chirped, hopping down the hole. I landed with a dull thump. Link joined me in a second. "You'd think the royal family would at least bury their dead." I said, jumping over a skull.

Some Keese surrounded us, but we easily dealt with them. Link tossed me the sling shot and I easily opened the door. "What's the next enemy?" Link asked both me and Navi. I froze when I heard the eerie screech of a ReDead.

"ReDeads. They can freeze you with their gaze and the only way to defeat them is from behind." Navi said as I fumbled for my Violin. I pulled it out and took a deep breath. "Avoid both the ReDeads and the pools of poison."

I made sure that I went first. "Allisima, what are you doing?" Link asked. I didn't answer as I closed my eyes and played the sun song.

"Go while it's stunned!" I hissed. Link ran past it and I played the song again. The ReDead stayed frozen as I raced past it as well. "I don't know why they didn't teach you the song as well!" I panted.

Link quickly played the song once he found it and I saw a color-pad in front of us. I walked on and found myself topside. "Allisima, are you okay?" Link asked. I realized I was shaking.

"I think I might stay up here while you get some other things." I said, sitting down. Link nodded and followed Navi's instructions. As soon as he was down the hole, a figure erupted from gold, red, and black diamonds.

Ghirahim had found me.

He snapped his fingers and the hole was covered again. "Now, now Child of Fate, we cannot have you running to your Hero of Time, now can we?" he asked. I scooted backwards, trying to remember that Corbay was fighting the demon inside.

"D-don't!" I cried. "I know you're in their Corbay! It's me, Allisima! Your daughter!" Ghirahim froze. I shifted my hair to show the mark. Ghirahim stumbled back and then straightened.

"I was told I could not fail again." He growled. "But I will not," his eyes softened when he saw me huddled against a grave. "Cannot harm my baby girl." With that, the grave was unblocked and Ghirahim was gone.

I whimpered and passed out.

* * *

**Yep! Ghirahim's now in the story! I'll try to get ****_His Baby Girl_**** up soon, but no promises.**

**Read, Review, Follow/Fav!**

**I don't care if you flame me, 'cuz i will get my specially made Flamethrower and flame you back!**


	4. Epona's Song

**Me: Hi! I'm trying to make up from time that i kinda forgot about this story.**

**Link: *Reads last Chapter* So that's why i couldn't get out!**

**Navi: Ashwood's Flame Does not own Legend Of Zelda! Only her OCs.**

* * *

I woke up and instantly realized I wasn't where I passed out. I was in a fancy room. The carpet was gold, the walls were red and the couch I was on was black. With a small shock, I realized I was in our old house. I tried to sit up, but I winced when I felt some pounding in my head.

"Ow." I whimpered. The door opened and I lay back down in a flash. I kept my eyes closed as someone felt my forehead. The person mumbled something and set something on the table beside me. They left and I waited a few minutes before I got up. On the table were a tray and a note. I read the note in shock. "W-what?!" I sputtered. "No! I need to go back to Link!"

A white portal, like the one that brought me here, opened and I saw Link and Navi searching the town. I pocketed the note and put the food, which was in baggies (As if Corbay knew I was going to return to Link as there was enough for two for two days), in my endless bag. I jumped through the portal and turned just in time to see Ghirahim looking at me sadly.

Hesitantly, I waved goodbye to him and raced towards Link. "Allisima!" He said, hugging me. "When we came back up, you were gone!"

"I'm fine Link." I laughed. Navi actually _kicked_ my head. "What was that for?" I asked, rubbing the spot where she kicked.

"For worrying us. You could've been killed!" she snapped. I grinned sheepishly.

"Come on, we have to go to LonLon Ranch!" I said, raising a hand in the air and pointing to the sky. Link laughed and we left Kakariko village behind us.

-Link's POV-

I watched as Allisima ran forward and spun in the sunlight. Faintly, I remembered her saying she and her mother made time to enjoy nature when there was no time. She stopped turning and smiled at me. For some odd reason, my heart pounded. "Hehe. Oops?" she said. "Seven years from now, I won't be able to do this." She explained.

"You'll still be here in seven years?" Navi asked, hope in her voice. I knew she thought of Allisima of a good friend.

She motioned for Navi to go to her, causing me to frown. "Can we go to LonLon Ranch? I really want to go back to the forest now." I asked.

"Yeah." Allisima said. "You know you can call me Allie instead of Allisima, right?" I smiled and we talked about nothing in particular. I noticed that sometimes she spoke in the different language.

"How did you pick up Hylian so fast?" I asked. Allie shrugged.

"I guess it just stuck because whenever I'm talking to my friends and they respond, others are looking at us funny, like we spoke a different language. Now I guess we did." She said. I nodded.

"I already asked this, but what is your world like?" I asked again, wanting to hear more about this 'Earth'.

-Allisima's POV-

We talked more about my 'home' world, but stopped when we came to LonLon Ranch. Talon saw Link and smiled at him. I froze when his gaze turned to me. "I have a little game for you two." He said. I smiled and followed him into the room.

I fished out ten rupees, but as soon as Talon sat down, I pulled Link aside. "There's this little cheat. If we put all of the Cuccos in the stairwell before we begin, then only the right Cuccos will be out." I whispered. "Talon's too sleepy to notice!"

"As long as we don't get caught." Link whispered back. I scrambled getting all of the Cuccos in the stair well, but it worked. Both Link and I paid and we quickly caught the three Super Cuccos. Talon grinned at Link and I suppressed a smirk.

"Hey, you! You've got the talent to be one of the world's best cowboys! How'd you like to marry Malon? Huh?" He asked. For some odd reason, my heart stopped. I mentally scolded myself for having a schoolgirl crush on Link.

Link himself looked appalled. "Aw come on Link! Malon isn't that bad!" I teased. His somewhat mortified gaze turned to me.

Talon begins laughing. "I was just kidding! Just kidding! I think you're a little young for that, aren't you?" he asked, shaking his head. "But she is right to say Malon is not bad." He gives us each a bottle of milk.

I smiled and walked out. "That was just wrong." Link said to me. I just grinned even more.

"But it was fun!" I said in an innocent tone. Link rolled into the tree and got the Golden Skulltula. I wondered over to Malon and a pitch black horse with a white triforce mark came to me.

"Oh! Séza has never done that!" Malon said. "She doesn't even like Epona!" I rubbed Séza on the mark and he seemed to glow.

"Séza…" I murmured. "It's a nice name. Hylian **(A/N: Not really)** for Hope." Séza bobbed her head up and down. When Link came both Séza and Epona ran off. I hummed an old lullaby Mum used to sing to me before Corbay turned into Ghirahim.

I began to sing the song, without seeing the figure in the shadows. "~Come, child of Fate. Show you are never late. Save the day, if you may. Lose no sight, lose no light. Come; show that you can cope, child of hope. ~" I heard hoofs and saw Séza in front of me.

I heard Epona's song and I saw Link putting his Ocarina away. I rushed over to him and pulled out my violin. "Can you sing it again?" I asked. Malon smiled and nodded. I played it back to her and smiled when Epona nuzzled me.

"Ooh, Epona likes you too!" Malon squealed. "We're going to be the best of friends!" I smiled at the girl sadly.

"Yeah, the best." I said softly. I looked at Link. "Navi, can you tell Link what he should do? I have to talk to someone." I asked. Navi floated up and down.

"Sure! Who are you talking to?" She asked. I sighed and pulled out the crumpled note.

"Someone who wishes to make amends." I said, smiling softly at my father's hand writing. I read it again slowly.

'_If you hate me, I understand. I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to mark you, but as you can see, I had to. Demise has fallen into a deep slumber. It is safe to see you without having orders to exterminate you. If you do not wish to see me again, then I understand. If you ever wish to stop the quest, you will always be welcome._'

I guess it was time to try and make amends with my demonic father.

* * *

**Allisima: Where is he?**

**Me: He'll be here next chapter. You'll try to find him while a certain someone dodges boulders.**

**Link: Not again!**

**Navi: Can i go with Allie?**

**Me: No! Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow! No Flames!**


	5. Saria's Song

**Me: I'm back!**

**Allisima: Oh, what happens? Does Ghirahim become normal again?**

**Me: *Sweatdrops* um... i have to go... check on the laudry. *Runs off***

**Saria: Ashwood's Flame does not own Legend of Zelda of the cheat website known as ZeldaDungeon Dot Net. She only owns Allisima and a few mentioned others.**

* * *

I stayed in Link's house when he went to Saria. I chose to stay behind as they needed to talk and I wanted to find Corbay. So here I sat, criss cross on the bed waiting. An hour after Link left, a figure stepped out of the shadows. "Understand that me leaving had nothing to do with me hating you." I said, slowly standing up. My bow was on the small table with the quiver.

I saw Corbay smirk and my heart dropped. I wasn't talking to Corbay, I was talking to Ghirahim. "You should hate me with your life." He said. "Then it would be easier killing you." My brown eyes widened as he made diamonds appear from thin air. He snapped his fingers and I held my right hand out in front of me. I kept my eyes closed until I heard a growl.

I opened them to see a force field in front of me, holding the spikes still. "Y-you don't remember the letter?" I asked, causing him to tilt his head. "The one you wrote when you took me back home? When I fainted because of the ReDead?"

"Who are you?" he snarled, walking right up to the force field. I made sure my left hand was covered as I revealed the mark again. Faintly, I remembered that he would forget me every time we met and he didn't kill me.

"It's me, Allisima?" I said softly, knowing he would hear every word. "You told me you would mark me so next time we met, you wouldn't try to kill me. Part of your punishment for letting me and Mum escape is losing your memory every time we meet and you do not kill me."

I heard someone climb up the ladder and Ghirahim's face became pained. He disappeared right as Link came into sight. "Allie, are you okay?" Link asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Yeah Link, I'm fine." I said, looking away from his blue eyes. "I can't believe I agreed to meet him again, that's all."

"Him? Who's him?" Navi asked. I touched the burn again. "He gave you that, didn't he?"

"Yeah. To answer your question, it was my father. He has… memory issues… at the moment. I have to remind him who I am whenever we see each other." I sighed. When I took a step, everything spun. I forced myself to remember the last time I had sugar. I fumbled for that bag and saw, with relief, that the food I was given was still there.

After making sure it wasn't poisoned, I gave Link half of the food and we ate. "Are you okay Allie? You looked like you almost fainted." Navi asked.

"Not really. I'm hypoglycemic." I said. Seeing their blank looks, I closed my eyes. "It means I don't have enough sugar in me. My body doesn't make enough for me to survive. If I don't eat enough, I can both pass out and die from it." I explained.

"So, you're okay now?" Link asked. I nodded, taking another bite from the sandwich. "We both need to go back to Saria."

"Couldn't you have taught me her song?" I asked. Link shook his head and I groaned. "I really didn't want to dodge any boulders." I said halfheartedly. Link laughed with me and I got my sleeping bag out.

The next morning, we set out for Saria's little playing place. Link was an expert when it came to the Lost Woods. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to Saria, his cheeks going pink while I was thoroughly embarrassed. Saria saw this and paused playing to laugh.

"Link, Allisima, relax!" she said. Link sat down, but I couldn't. Instead, I flinched away from the Forest Sage's touch.

"Sorry Saria, but with what is about to go on, I cannot relax." I said, not looking up from the ground. "You will understand in seven years or so." Saria nodded, though she looked confused.

She played her song and we both played it back to her. "We can talk through this song whenever you play it." Saria informed us. I smiled at the wise Kokiri and was sad when we had to go back to Hyrule.

I led Link on the shortcut the cheats mentioned **(ZeldaDungeon Dot Net is a very good and reliable site for cheats.)** and we got out of the lost woods to see Mido. He saw me, but he wasn't able to see Link for some odd reason.

"W-when you see Link next time, can you tell him I didn't mean to banish him?" he asked, blushing a little. I wasn't sure I should be happy or a little creeped out. Happy because Link was welcome back as a Kokiri Child or creeped out that Mido might have a crush on me.

I just decided to be happy. "Yeah, I'll tell him when I go to Kakariko Village." I said, seeing his blank expression. "It's a Hylian village beside Princess Zelda's castle." I said.

We went back outside and I sighed. "Did he mean it?" Link asked. I nodded. "Why couldn't he see me then?"

"The forest must've cloaked you. All I know is that in seven years from now, he'll see you." I said carefully. We walked back to Kakariko, stopping to play the sun song when the sun set. The Cucco Lady, as me and my friends called her when I played it when they came over, was more than willing to let us catch her Cuccos for her.

Once or twice… aw, who am I kidding; I hit them for fun and ran for my life when they chased after me. That's when we learned that I can teleport anywhere along with my force fields. When we were finished, we each got empty bottles.

"Now what?" Link and Navi asked. I grinned impishly and pointed to Death Mountain.

"We go get the Goron Ruby!" I said. "But first, I want to sleep." They agreed and the Cucco Lady was kind enough to let us stay with her for the night.

* * *

**Allisima: NOOOOO! I WAS SO CLOSE!**

**Link: Now i'm glad i got there when i did. *Runs out to get Ashwood's Flame***

**Ghirahim: *Poofs in* Hello Child of Fate.**

**Allisima: Meep! *Hides in mystery room***

**Me: *Peeks out from behind desk to see a red diamond in my face* Read, review, follow, fav, and HELP ME!**


	6. Goron Ruby Part One

**Me: *From coat closet; diamonds are imbeded in the door* What's up guys? it's update time!**

**Okay, i'm kinda sad. i only have one review, =( Plus, my 'Brother'-in-law kicked my sister out just for taking the house key so she could get back inside. ****_Plus_**** he banned me and my other sister from seeing her when he's asleep or not home. What a Jacka-**

**Navi: Hey! No foul language!**

**Allisima: Ashwood's Flame does not own Legend of Zelda, only her OCs. If you wish to use them, please Private Message her and tell her what your idea is and wait for her to say yes before you post it!**

* * *

The next day, we started for Death Mountain. I couldn't help but shudder at the thought of fighting that dragon in seven years. I held onto the letter, as I didn't really trust Link, even though he was 'not scatterbrained'. Yeah right. He hit the Cuccos too. He would've died if I didn't warp his Kokiri tush away from them. I had also bought the mask from the Happy Mask Shop for the guard.

He smiled at us and laughed at the letter. "Ok, ok, all right. You can go now. Just be careful Heroes!" he said before laughing. I smiled and walked into the path. Link ran up beside me.

"What's with him?" he asked. I still wasn't used to the fact that he talked.

"He just can't believe Princess Zelda would send two kids to help the Gorons." I said. Much to my surprise, there was a throat being cleared behind me. I snapped around to see the one person who didn't exist. "You!"

Sheik smirked, his face not yet hidden behind a cowl. "Hello Child of Fate." I narrowed my eyes. He was supposed to be Zelda! How was he here? "This world does differ from the game, as you can already tell." He said shortly.

I scoffed and turned back around to see a Red Tektite jump. In a flash, it disappeared in a purple smoke while my sword landed where it jumped from. "I need no help." I muttered, my Japanese accent coming through. We, me, my Mum, and Roy, lived in Japan from when I was five to when I was eight.

Link and Sheik talked as I led them up the mountain. "Allie, are you okay?" Link asked. I nodded once.

"I am fine Hero of Time." I said shortly. "If things are like this, then there will be major changes to come." Link looked crestfallen and I inwardly flinched. Sheik, however, nodded. He walked up beside me and I scowled.

"Impa and Zelda have told me about you. A She-Demon from another world." He said. I did my best not to growl. Of course he would call me a She-Demon. "One where we're a 'video game', whatever that may be." Finally I sighed.

"In the game, you and Zelda were the same person!" I snapped. "Happy now? I'm confused and I have no idea what to do besides go along with the plot!"

Sheik smiled. "Now that I know how to break your guard, what's your name?" I twitched. Of course he'd ask that after doing that.

"Allisima." I said, not bothering to snap. I saw Sheik get his throwing knives out and kill the final Tektite. Link talked to the Goron as I faced the cowl-less Sheik.

"Strength." He translated my name. I crossed my arms and nodded. "Parents?" again I winced.

"My Mum is in my world. My father… he's tracking my every movements. I've met him twice already, and he's tried to kill me once." I sighed. Sheik looked shocked.

"Your father has tried to kill you? Most demons try to make their children join them." He said. I pursed my lips.

"Ghirahim's different. He's the Demon Lord in my home world. He works for Demise, but here he's known as Ganondorf. He has direct orders to kill the Child of Fate before she helps the Hero destroy him, so he keeps trying before I even _go_ on that quest." I explained bitterly.

Link came over to us. "Ganondorf was here. He closed off Dodongo's Cavern, the place where the Gorons get their food." He spat. I looked at the cave sadly. I shuddered to think what would happen if I were to fall in there.

Then I realized something. "Wait, Sheik, why are you here? You were supposed to meet us after Link got the Master Sword!" I asked, turning to the Sheikah. Again, he smirked.

"Princess Zelda sent me here to help you earlier than planned." He said. "My Aunt, Impa, told me to accompany you through the temples. Only to help when needed." I nodded, but Link looked confused.

"What happens when I get the Master Sword?" he asked. I stayed quiet, not wanting to worry him. "Allie, what happens?"

I just walked up the path, hugging the wall to avoid the rolling Goron. Sheik caught on and stayed silent as well. "Just… Just don't blame me when it happens. Okay? I'm not the one who did it." I said my voice cracking. In the game, he took it well. But then again, he didn't talk in the game. I stopped at the entrance of the Goron City. Taking a deep breath, I went into the city.

I saw Link trying to go down the steps and I groaned. The sun was setting and we needed to talk to Darunia now! I just simply jumped off of the edge. "Allisima!" I heard Sheik gasp. I landed on the next level without a sound. I ran off it and did the same until I was on ground level.

A second later, Link and Sheik joined me. I looked at Link, who had pulled out his Ocarina. I sighed and pulled out my violin. "I'll do Zelda's Lullaby if you do Saria's Song." I said. Link nodded while Sheik looked downright amused.

I closed my eyes and played the notes long enough for Darunia to come out. He looked downright bitter. I motioned for Link to play Saria's Song and closed my eyes, smiling a little.

"Such a tune!" he said. He wasn't exactly happy, but I knew we could talk to him now. I was about to step forward when Sheik beat me.

"Darunia, we have come for the Goron ruby." He said, bowing respectfully. Me and Link did the same. Darunia hummed and looked at the three of us.

"I will give it to you if you defeat the monster who has taken a home in Dodongo's Cavern." He said. The other two looked shocked, but I nodded.

"We accept your offer." I said. They turned their shocked looks to me. "We will head out as soon as the sun rises tomorrow." Darunia smiled at me and looked at the two boys.

"Keep her close, she's a keep if I know one." He hinted. My face went red with the others. "Take these. They'll help you with the bomb flowers." I gently took my and frowned when it was too lose on my wrist. In a second, it was hugging my wrist and I smiled slightly.

When we left the room, Sheik looked at me like I was crazy. "We could've gotten the gem without going into the cavern!" he said. My brow furrowed and I frowned.

"Would you let an entire race die because we took the gem and left without giving any help?" I asked softly. He winced and I took that as a no. another Goron showed us to some shallow holes and I smiled with Sheik while Link just looked downright lost.

-Sheik's POV-

When both Princess Zelda and Impa told me to accompany the Hero and Child of Fate, I was sure they would be stuck up, not the exact opposite. After hearing Fate's Child's story, I can't help but wonder how she stayed so happy, knowing the future and with what she's been through.

She sighed in her sleep and I heard her murmur something to soft to hear. The Hero looked at me. "What did Allie mean by after I get the master sword?" he asked softly.

"If Fate's Child does not wish me to tell you, then I cannot." I said, stunned that he used her name. When Hero filled me in about everything, I realized he had no idea about the Sheikah traditions while Fate's Child knows some.

The Hero fell asleep while I stood up. Fate's Child stirred and opened one of her chocolate brown eyes. "Sheik, where are you going?" she asked, sitting up. She looked behind me and fear flickered across her eyes.

Her sword was drawn and she tossed her shield behind me. I heard a grunt and I turned to see a man with a red cape and white hair that I couldn't tell where it started. "Lookie who joined the crowd. The Sheikah." He said.

"This is near sacred ground Ghirahim, how are you allowed here?!" Child of Fate demanded. I felt a flicker of surprise before determination flooded me. Ghirahim, Demon Lord in Child of Fate's home world.

Ghirahim's face flickered between pain and sorrow. "I am fighting him daughter. I came to wish you luck. Ganondorf has yet to know I am here, and I wish to keep it that way." I noticed it was directed to me.

"Corbay?" Fate's Child asked hesitantly. "Sheik will not betray us. I am, however, concerned what you did to Mother before I left that world." Ghirahim shook his head.

"I did not harm her." He said, but I didn't trust him. In a flash of diamonds, he disappeared and Child of Fate growled, appearing where he was.

"He will never be free of that demon." She snarled. I narrowed my eyes. "Ghirahim was never a true demon. His name was once Corbay. When I was four, Demise… he took over our world. Mum and I ran. Ghirahim was ordered to kill the Child of Fate, which would be me." She explained. "Every now and then, Corbay fights the demon inside. This must've been one of those times."

-Allisima's POV-

After talking with Sheik for a few hours, I was playing with my necklace. "What is that?" he asked. I smiled at it.

"Two weeks after I was born, Hylia came to my house. She told my parents what my outcome for this war with Ganon would be and gave me this. It allows me to communicate with the goddesses." I explained. "Before you call me 'Child of Fate' or 'Fate's Child' please, _please_ call me Allie."

Sheik nodded. "I shall try… Allie." We both smiled and Link woke up. "It amazes me that you slept through that."

* * *

**Sheik: It amazes me he hasn't tried to kill you at your... house.**

**Allisima: Please... don't jinx it.**

**Me: Too late. Something went down at your house when you got sucked in.**

**Link: Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite! No Flames!**


	7. Goron Ruby Part Two

**Hey guys, i'm back! As you can see, i added a cover to all of my stories. Sadly this chapter does have warnings.**

**Warning!: Mentions of Character Death.**

**Warning!: Considered vulgar language!**

**Now that you've seen this, and once you read it, you'll know why i've rated it teen.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Legend of Zelda, i only own my OCs. I do not own the cover.**

* * *

Link was confused, but after I told him what happened, he was appalled. "And you said you would try to make amends with him!" Navi screeched. I winced and covered my more sensitive ears.

"That was before he tried to kill me in Link's house!" I snapped back. Link's eyes widened and I got my bow out. "Let's go." I said, my once happy mood going away faster than dew in the desert.

We blew the rock that was covering the entrance and I walked in, not wanting the others to see the tears in my eyes. I was the most sensitive in my group of friend, all of them having ears like mine. Link blew the wall open and tossed both me and Sheik a Hylian shield. I strapped mine on my back and went into the room, missing Link's sad look.

I landed on the platform and let my shoulders slump. Sheik appeared beside me as Link got the dungeon map. I walked to the other end and easily killed the Beamos. "Was he originally that evil?" a quiet voice asked. I turned to see both Sheik and Link waiting for an answer.

"No. he was the best father a girl could have. Hylia came and told my parents of Demise's uprising. When Demise finally attacked my village, my father took me and my Mum to the portal where the goddesses were waiting. I didn't know what was happening, only that someone wanted to do something to my family. I'm not sure what happened, but when we met in Kakariko Graveyard, he was different. More… wounded, if anything." I sighed. Link nodded and Sheik didn't say anything, but I saw the pity on his face. "I don't need your pity Sheikah." I snarled. "If anything, it makes me more Damned."

We blew up another wall and I put my bow up. "Allie?" Link asked. I drew my sword and entered with the other two. "Whoa, what are these?!" he asked.

"Baby Dodongos! Slash them if they get to close, but be careful, they will blow after being hit!" I informed. Sheik shot me an amused look and killed one of the baby Dodongos with his throwing knives.

We continued on and I tried to relax, but something told me to be ready. We went into the next room and bars slid down, locking us in. I groaned when two Lizalfos came out. I easily killed the one that went after me and I swore I heard Ghirahim's dark laugh.

We fought for the rest of the day, only taking breaks when we got the compass and bomb bag. I was 99.9% sure Sheik kept watch half of the night when we slept outside of King Dodongo's door. I was still half asleep when we went in. I literally froze in shock when I saw Ghirahim waiting.

"No… he's not supposed to be here." I said quietly. King Dodongo came out and looked at Ghirahim. He said something and Dodongo only charged Link. "Sheik, help Link." I ordered quietly, taking my sword out. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and I was on a platform, well above the fight against King Dodongo.

"Let us begin Fate's Child." He said. I wasn't sure how long we fought, but I heard King Dodongo die and Link yell at me.

"Allie, you need to end the fight!" he yelled. I nodded and quickly slashed at Ghirahim, making him fall of the edge. The Platform landed and I stood a few feet away from the group.

"This isn't over." Ghirahim hissed, throwing his sword. My body reacted before my mind did. When my mind caught up, I had already pushed Sheik and Link out of the sword's way and it had pierced my left side. I screamed and fell, the boys too stunned to catch me.

"Allie!" Link yelled. I blacked out as Ghirahim vanished.

-Legend of Zelda's POV-

Sheik looked at Link. "We need to get her to the Great Fairy now!" he ordered, picking me up. Link nodded and led the Sheikah out of Dodongo's Cavern. The Gorons saw the near dead Allisima and helped the three to the entrance. Sheik handed Allisima to Link, who took her with shaky arms.

He must've asked something as Sheik nodded. "She will be fine… Link." The great Fairy came out with her high pitched laugh, but she stopped when she saw Allisima.

"Oh, Child of Fate!" she cried. "What has happened to thou?" Link stepped forward and said something. "Oh, give her here. One more day and she will be the same!" the Fairy took Allisima and the two boys bowed and left.

The two slowly walked down Death Mountain, none of the Gorons meeting them. They stayed at the Cucco Lady's house for the night again. Link looked at Sheik and Sheik nodded.

"If the Fairy cannot heal her, no one can." He said. Link nodded and Navi came out. The three 'talked', meaning Link asked something off screen and the other two answered on screen.

The next day, Link had 'asked' Sheik about Allisima's 'Don't blame me remark' when the said Heroine laughed, scaring the two. "You'll find out in time Link." She said, shaking her head. Her copper/bronze hair went into her face. "We need to get the Goron Ruby and then go to the Zora Domain."

-Allisima's POV-

Oh, don't get me wrong. I was _SEETHING_. My own father was so close to killing me. Another centimeter, and I would've been dead. I hated Ghirahim right now. After an emotional reunion, we went back up Death Mountain and got the Goron Ruby.

It was kinda fun dodging the Goron's hugs. We were smiling when we went back down, but both my heart and mind were weighed down by the fact of what happened in Dodongo's Cavern.

* * *

**Yep, i almost killed Allie. Don't worry, there'll be some more fluff near the end. Next chapter:**

**Something Fishy Part One**

**Hmm... i wonder who come's in this chapter... *Cough*Ruto,FurtureAllisima,andSkywarSwordLink*Cough***

**Excuse me, my throat's kinda dry. ;)**

**Read, Review, Follow, Favorite!**

**No flames!**


	8. Something Fishy Part One

**Hey! So i looked over the ****_Ocarina of Time_**** plot line, and *Le Gasp* We're almost halfway there! I know many people will want to kill me in chapter 8, so let me just get something here. *Gets bow, arrows, and a huge shield***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, or the part of the song that is like **this **But i do, however own Allisima, the part of the song that goes like** _this_ **and any other OCs you have seen.**

* * *

I stood at the edge of Zora River. "Allie, what's wrong?" Link asked. I smiled at the Hylian and Sheikah.

"Nothing. I was just wondering how much has changed with the Zoras." I said. Sheik nodded. Link walked in front of us and we talked. "How much has changed?" I asked softly.

"Princess Ruto is still there. A prince from outside of Hyrule is visiting the King right now." He said. I groaned. The goddesses must hate me.

We went to Castle Town and I opened the way to the other Fairy while Link got some other things. Sheik went back to the castle to report news to Zelda and Impa. Link appeared beside me and we both went into the Fairy Fountain.

For some odd reason, I felt even more uncomfortable. She looked at us and smiled. I blanked out on what she said until she gave us both Din's Fire. She smiled at me. "Child of Fate, you will be in even more danger now that the evil knows of you. Beware of an enemy that seems a friend."

I nodded and we left. Sheik met us outside the castle and we left for the Zora Domain. We only got suck talking to that stupid owl once. Even then, he only talked to Link, which was fine by me.

When we got to the waterfall, I let the beauty of the place get to me. When I heard Link play Zelda's Lullaby, I closed my eyes and smiled. So peaceful. I opened my eyes and jumped after Link, but before Sheik. I smiled at the water that was leading down to the Zorans. I kept finding myself looking at the water longingly. "I know we're on a time crunch, but can't we swim for a little while?" I asked.

Link shrugged but Sheik sighed and rubbed his head. "And may I ask why?"

I felt like a little kid when he did that. "It's been forever since I saw last. I'm forgetting what it's like." I said, almost pouting. Link smirked and Sheik shook his head.

"After we get the Zora Sapphire." He said. I huffed, but then remembered something.

"Okay!" I chirped. I went to the Zora at the waterfall and Sheik must've realized the same thing as me and groaned. I paid for my game and easily finished it. The Zoran gave me a scale and a smile.

"She is one you should keep as a friend." He said. I didn't say anything as I back flipped off the edge, wanting to go in the water again. I surfaced and swam away from the diving Link. I laughed and dived again, able to touch the bottom and come back up. When I surfaced, I froze.

In front of me was a fully grown Link. My breath caught and I swam towards him. As if luck was on my side, his back was to me. "Excuse me." I said, making him turn around. I recognized the sword he had as the Master Sword. "But are you from the future?"

The man knelt down till we were eye to eye. "In the distant future, sadly. I'm the Hero from your world." He said. I tilted my head.

"Then where am I? Why are you here? Why do you have the Master Sword?" I asked. There was a growl and Sheik pulled me away from the Link.

"Allisima, get away from him!" he ordered. I grunted.

"But Sheik, he's from my world! He's the hero there!" I protested weakly. He gave me a look like he didn't believe me and pulled me under, making me follow him after Link. I did, however, shoot a look over my shoulder to see a bronze/copper woman standing beside the Link, who looked sheepish… I think.

I swam after the two and broke the surface first. I laughed and swam backwards as the other two surfaced. I went back under and swam under them, yanking on their ankles to freak them out. Sheik kicked me in the jaw while Link shot up from the water. I surfaced, rubbing my jaw.

Sheik shot me a look and Link found a bottle. I plugged my nose as a fishy smell came from the bottle. "Urgh, Ruto." I muttered. I thought I heard a snort from a place beside me, but when I looked, there was no one there. "I'll be glad when I get the lens of truth."

We stayed the night there. I wondered down to the shore and began singing the rumored lyrics to Zelda's Lullaby. They fit really well.

~ I have crawled

Behind the statues

So that I may be here with you.

With you now,

You tell me the past,

And the golden gods.

In that big window there,

Lies with a man with a stare,

That looks into your

Very soul.

His evil,

Is invisible,

To everyone in all Hyrule.

With that gem,

You have one small piece,

But there are two more.

One water, and one fire

Then you're young self expires.

Seven long years

Will pass you by. ~

I was barely aware of Link playing the ocarina with me singing.

_~Oh, young youth._

_Guided by your soul_

_Please do not lose all of your hope._

_In the sleep, _

_There is no _

_Need to weep._

_ Hope will fight for freedom._

_Still, I cannot but help,_

_To think that_

_Hope is nowhere near today_

_Now, I need you to fight_

_For everything that is right._

_To save your own world._

_Oh youth, save the light._

_Protect it with your life._

_Hyrule and all depend on you._

_You will be just fine._

_Do not grieve._

_We will meet again, _

_Do not worry, you'll see._

_Once the trouble is gone, I'll be _

_Waiting for you._

_After you fulfill_

_Your destiny,_

_Then we'll be in peace. _~

I finished the song and sighed. I rubbed my necklace and turned to see Link and Sheik walking towards the campfire. "Be wary Hero of Time. There will be friends that become enemies and enemies that become friends after your seven year sleep." I sighed softly. I wondered even farther away from the fire and saw another one. Again, I saw the older Link looking at the camp with a confused expression.

I sat beside him and he didn't even look at me. "Where are you Allie?" he asked, finally looking at me. "Oh…"

"Don't worry Link, this one was supposed to happen." Another voice said. I tilted my head backwards to see the future me. "No Allie, we're not from this world's future."

"Then how is this possible?" I asked. Distantly, I heard the others calling. "Aw, come on!" I muttered. I could not get a single straight answer!

"They're just worried." Link said. "Just know that we'll be watching. We got sucked in as well after we played this."

"Oh… but, then doesn't that mean you have to leave our world and go into the one I'm living in?" I asked. He nodded.

"Allie!" Link yelled, running to us. I looked at him and smiled. "What are you doing?" he asked. I noticed the others were gone.

"I'm looking at the stars Link. It's different than in my world." I lied. He nodded and we went back to the camp we set up.

* * *

**~Oh! We got some company!**

**Future Link has been seen twice now, for shame! XD i bet Furture Allisima had fun watching him trying to explain the first time!**

**People who know of my other story's pol, please vote! last time i checked, there was only one, and it was to stay!**

**Read, review, follow, favorite!**


	9. Something Fishy Part Two

**Hey, i'm back! Okay, so i'm doing two chapters today cuz i most likely will be gone until Sunday at best. This is inside Lord Jabu-Jabu and next chapter will be when Link and Allisima time jump seven years. God, you all are going to kill me for that chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda nor any of it's characters. I do own random lyrics that are like** _this_** and my OCs.**

**Warning!: There's a reason why a normally E rated game is now under a T rating. There will be language issues in this one. Also, Prince Ralis is indeed from Twilight Princess, so i do not own him.**

* * *

We went back to the domain and immediately went to the king. Link pulled out the letter as I thought about what happened the night before. I went home. Was my curse broken? The king moved and I paused. "Wait." I told the other two. I ran down the steps and got a fish in the bottle. I ran back to the others and we went to see Lord Jabu-Jabu.

"Whoa." Link gasped. I handed him the bottle. "Wait, why me?" he asked in a panicked tone. I raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm the one who caught it and Sheik isn't supposed to help us unless it's life or death." I said. Link screwed his face up, but dropped the fish in front of us. I didn't even bother to brace myself as Link, Sheik and I got sucked in along with the fish.

I groaned as I slowly stood up. "Argh, I never want to do that again." I groaned.

"Tell me about it." Link snapped, shocking me. I landed on him! "At least you knew what it was going to do!"

"Sorry Link!" I said, helping him up. I turned to see Lord Jabu-Jabu close his mouth. "Well… we can still leave, but it's beyond logic." I said dryly. The two snorted and I drew my sword and shield out. "Sheik, I need to talk to you." I said quietly.

We went to Jabu-Jabu's teeth and I sighed. "Allisima?" he asked.

"You can't do this temple with us." I blurted out. "The Gerudos are going to attack the castle when we finish with this! You need to make sure Zelda and Impa get to safety because Ganondorf _**will**_attack me and Link. And seven years from now, Zelda needs to take your looks as a disguise."

"Are you sure?" Sheik asked softly, his red eyes glinting. I nodded to the blond Sheikah.

"Yes Sheik. It's how we get the Ocarina of Time and defeat Ganondorf." I whispered. "Go. I'll tell Link that you're needed back at the castle." Sheik nodded and left, causing me to sigh. I went back to Link, who looked confused.

"Allie, where'd Sheik go?" he asked.

"He's needed back at the castle. We'll see him and Princess Zelda when we get done with this." I explained. He nodded and we slowly walked forward. I was well aware that this would be the first temple only Link and I did alone. We killed the two octopus like creatures and I aimed the slingshot I got at Kakariko at the small little dangly thing.

The 'door' opened and I sighed. We avoided the jelly fish things called Biri. I was hesitant about the next room, but Link didn't catch my slightly worried look. What would Ruto say? I shook my head and walked through the door behind Link.

"Princess Ruto." I said, making her turn around. I noticed another Zora in here. "Your father sent us to retrieve you." I said in a respective tone. She looked at me, making me feel uneasy.

"You are the Child of Fate." She said. I hesitantly nodded as the other Zoran looked between me and Link again. Navi flew out and we stayed quiet until Link huffed.

"We found the bottle you sent." He said, causing me to face palm. "The king also said you'd have the Zora Sapphire."

"I sent no letter!" she snapped. Both she and the Zora I assumed to be the visiting prince turned away.

"No, Don't-!" I yelped, but they had already fall through the hole. "…Step there…" I finished lamely, causing Link and Navi to crack up. "You do realize we have to go rescue them now, right?"

"Can't we just leave them here?" Link whined. I Gibbs slapped his head and walked off, muttering to myself. They turned to each other and shrugged. They followed me as I slid into the portal like thing and landed in front of the two Zorans.

We argued about what to do next until they decided that we had to carry them. But when Link tried to pick the prince up, he recoiled. I sighed and made Link switch. Please notice that it was a _whole_ lot harder carrying a fish like human.

I was bone tired when we reached the boss room. The Prince, whose name I never got, kept looking down at me and then looking away when I looked up. Let me tell you, it wasn't a pleasant view.

I was more than welcoming at the thought of throwing the two spoiled Zorans on the platform while it was raised. Then I remembered that this _wasn't_ the boss room and let's just say my more colorful Japanese came out. "_Stupid Stupid Girl! You should've known! I hate my *** Life!_" I screamed to nothing. Link looked beyond amused.

"What'd you say?" he asked. I didn't respond as Bigocto, a giant squid, came. "Holy-!" he yelped, dodging the spikes.

"Link, the boomerangs!" I yelled, throwing mine.

He nodded and we easily defeated the mini-boss working together. We helped each other onto the elevator and I sat down as it went up. "What language was that?" he asked. I smiled.

"It's called Japanese, it's a language from the world I'm living in." I said. "The Japanese culture is… similar to the Sheikah I guess. I never really thought about it until now." I hummed.

"Where is it?" he asked. I frowned and searched my bag, pulling out a map of Earth.

"This is the world I live in. Seven land masses. Only six are livable though. Japan, home of the Japanese culture, is part of Asia, this land mass here." I said, showing him. "I was raised there from five to eight. That's when Ghirahim found us. We moved to North America," here I pointed to the said continent. "After my eighth birthday, where I was sucked into my very first game. Nothing really happened, so I don't talk about it much." I half lied. I never talk about it because within the first month of me being there, I was captured by Ganon, forcing Link to save me. It took him a _year_ to find me. By then, I forced my child deep inside me, but Link seemed to be unlocking my icy heart.

"So, is that why you have the accent?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow. "N-not that there's anything wrong with it! I-I think it's cute- I mean I like it- I mean!" he stuttered.

I just laughed, blushing as his compliments got more and more sweeter. "Just say it goes along well with my voice and I'll look over you stuttering like a fool." I said slyly. He blushed and looked away. We finally got to the boss level and I captured the fairy before Link could. "I'm sorry Link, but Hero or not, you are clumsy." I said.

"No I'm not!" he complained just as he did a face plant. He got up and I raised an eyebrow. "I tripped!" and then he did another face plant.

"Yeah, I'm going to let you keep believing that." I said. We continued through Jabu-Jabu's belly until we reached the boss door, where I fake, yet really, collapsed. "Urgh! I… cannot… continue!" I gasped. "Legs… not… working!" Link collapsed beside me.

"They can last a minute." He added. I groaned, but made no sound to contradict him. After about five minutes, I stood up.

"Come on. We can rest after we get the Sapphire." I said. When Link didn't move I growled. "Now Hylian! Do you wish Lord Jabu-Jabu to have the same fate as the Great Deku Tree?" I ordered.

Link got up rather sharply and I realized my mistake. I put a hand to my mouth as he stormed past me, bumping our shoulders. "Let's go." He said coldly.

I knew right then I had just messed up my only friendships in an unknown land by saying that one line. A single tear slid down my cheek as I followed him, not making a sound. Ruto and the prince were waiting. Needless to say, the boss would've been easier to beat if we were talking. Instead, I did most of the work, as I knew cheats Link didn't know.

When it was over and we were outside of Jabu-Jabu, the two Zorans turned to us. I knew what would happen next, but I didn't expect the prince to say a few extra things. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name. I'm Prince Ralis." He said. I smiled slightly and bowed to him.

"It is nice to hear you talk, Prince." I said. He laughed and I thought I saw an emotion in Link's eye. Was that jealousy? I shook it off and Ruto gave us the Sapphire with the prince promising along with her, making us their Fiancés.

We headed out for Castle Town. Only I truly knew what was about to happen. If only I knew what would truly happen to me the very first time.

* * *

**I feel so evil.**

**Allisima: You should. Now how am I supposed to help if our friendship is ruined?!**

**Me: Oh don't worry. Next chapter will make him see reason. *Smiles both evilly and sadly***

**Read Review Follow Favorite. if you know of my poll that's going on, please vote!**


	10. Wrong Way to the End

**And here's the next chapter. As i'm not this far into the game, i cut some of the talking out. Yes... i'm evil. you all are going to be wanting my blood halfway through this. but please don't kill me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. I do own random lyrics like **_this_** and my OCs... plus my little pain at the beginning of this chapter (After they get into the temple)**

**Warning!: Seriously. E rated game just went up to a T rating. There will be a character death in here that little kids might find scarring. **

* * *

When we got to Hyrule Castle Town, I watched in sadness as Impa, Zelda, and Sheik rode like a devil himself was after them, which he was. "Link, Allisima, take this!" Zelda yelled, tossing the Ocarina of Time in the moat. They disappeared and I snapped around to see Ganondorf after them.

But something was wrong. His horse was going too fast. I snapped my bow out and took aim. Just enough to scare the horse without harming it. I left the arrow go and the horse reared, allowing the two Sheikah and the Princess to escape. I tossed my bow and arrows in some bushes beside the moat and stood beside Link, looking as innocent as possible.

Ganondork, I mean Ganondorf, sneered at us. "You there, girl, did you see a white horse with two riders on it?" he snarled.

"No sir. Every horse fanatic knows a white horse can only handle one person." I said, adding a fact to a lie.

-Sheik's POV-

Impa made me stop once we got past LonLon ranch. "Check on the two heroes. What the Child of Fate told you upsets me." She said, before making Star race off. I made my own horse go back to the town to see Allisima let an arrow loose and hide her weapons.

Ganondorf stopped in front of the two. He asked something and Allie shook her head, sending him a cheeky smile. I tensioned as Ganondorf turned to Link. He got the same reply and sent a golden orb to knock Link out. When he tried doing the same to Allie, she back flipped away and had a snarl on her face.

"You want the truth? They're gone!" she yelled. "I helped them escape!" Ganondorf roared in anger and waved his hand, making a green wave hit Allisima.

-Allisima's POV-

When I woke up, I groaned. I sat up to see Link waking too. "Well… we survived Ganondork's first attack on us." I said dryly. "Let's go to the temple of time. We need to get the Master Sword."

We went into the town and placed the gems on the door lock, unlocking the door of time. I slowly walked in the room and stupidly stood off of the Triforce mark. Link and Navi slowly approached the sword and I realized my mistake too late. I had just stared to go up the steps when the barrier stopped me.

"No! Link!" I yelled, knowing he was okay. I heard a dark chuckle and turned to see Ganondorf. "You'll never get the triforce fully!" I said, knowing it would be the truth.

"We shall see about that Child of Fate." He said cruelly.

-Sheik's POV-

I raced into the temple and heard nothing. I ran to where the master sword was and yelled from the shock. Allisima was lying on the steps, bleeding from a rather large slash on her body. "Allisima!" I yelled. I ran to her and she smiled weakly.

"I've been hoping for this long." She croaked. "He… he attacked. He was able to get in… he doesn't know about my piece yet… please Sheik… take it… there needs to be four." Allie's breathing quickened.

"No… I cannot." I whispered. "I am a Sheikah, not a Hylian."

"Then… you have doomed us all." She sighed, closing her eyes for the final time.

-Link's POV; Seven years later-

_I finished pulling the Master Sword out and smiled. I froze when I saw a man. He looked sad beyond belief. "You have lost your companion to death, Hero." He said mournfully. "Her hope kept Hyrule light until he snuffed it out."_

"_Who?" Navi asked. I began shaking when I realized something was wrong. Terribly wrong._

"_Where's Allisima?" I asked. I was shocked by my own voice. I felt despair reach me, even though I wasn't fully awake yet. Where was all the hope? Where was Allisima, my second guide?_

"_Link, you've grown!" Navi gasped. I was more worried about the fact Allisima wasn't with us and he kept saying all hope was lost._

When I fully woke up, I started outside to start looking for Allisima when a familiar, yet different voice stopped me. "You won't find her." He said. I turned to see Sheik in front of the steps, looking down sadly.

"Where is she Sheik?" I asked softly. The Sheikah male began to shake. "What happened when I pulled the Master Sword out?"

"Ganondorf attacked the Temple. Allie wasn't in the mark with you, so when you jumped, you left her with him. They fought. I got here as soon as I could, but…" Sheik dropped off and looked at me with sad, cherry red eyes. "It was too late. Her piece faded and Hyrule became a dark place. One with no hope. One with no chance of being saved."

"All because I didn't wait for her to be beside me." I murmured. Sheik nodded sadly. "Is there a way of bringing her back?"

"Make sure she is with you when you pull the sword out again." He said, moving away so I could go up the steps. "When you place the Master Sword in its pedestal, you shall go back to your youth body. When you take it out, you will age seven years."

I nodded and drove the sword into the small stone brick.

-Allisima's POV; Seven years before-

I fell flat on my face as I tripped on a step. Link, however, caught me. "You stupid Hylian! You could've killed me by leaving me here!" I yelled, slapping him. He didn't even try to react. "Link… you didn't pull the sword out did you?" I asked, my voice almost a growl.

"I didn't know what would happen." He murmured. "Now I do."

"Did you at least get Epona?" I asked hopefully. He shook his head and I groaned. "Hey Link, why don't you go get stocked up on Rupees? My wallet's full." I said, looking at the Master Sword again. Link nodded and ran off, leaving me and the sword alone.

Then I heard it. It was like chiming bells. I looked around, thoroughly confused. Then, it came again with a voice. It sounded weak. "Mistress… Allisima…" she called. Slowly, I walked up the steps. The voice became a little more clearer. "Mistress Allisima… connection I… between worlds… cannot hold it long." She said. "… Touch the… Sword."

I took a deep breath and gently touched the hilt. I could see a faint purple blue glow coming from it as soon as I touched it. "Who are you?" I asked. "Why do you sound so familiar?" as if an answer, I was pulled into a memory I never remembered before.

-Flashback-

_I giggled as I chased my best friend around the small field. "I'm going to get you Fi!" I yelled. The half blue, half purple haired girl giggled as well, using some of her magic to push off the ground._

"_Highly improbable Allie!" she said, glee in her voice. I huffed and heard mum calling._

"_Bye Fi! I'll see you tomorrow!" I ran home and jumped into Dad's open arms. He laughed and spun me around._

"_And how was my baby girl today?" he asked. I giggled at my nickname. "Giggly as ever I see."_

"_I was with Fi Daddy!" I chirped. "Hylia allowed her to play with me!" both Mum and Dad smiled, but they were tight. Little three year old me didn't know that though. "She's my best friend!"_

-End of flashback-

I stumbled back shocked. "F-Fi?" I asked softly.

"Mistress Allisima… it's not… the same… world…" I tilted my head. So this wasn't my Hyrule, the one I was born in. I knew that. There was a small grunt and Navi's laughter met my ears.

"I told you not to roll." She said. I smiled at the two, dropping my hand from the hilt. Link approached the sword,  
and this time, I made sure to grab his shoulder before he yanked it upwards.

* * *

**Okay, lemme get a head start on running 'fore you come after me. So you all saw our first look at Fi, from the Skyward Sword world. *Nervously edges away towards the door* And i brought Allisima back!**

**Yesterday i updated my profile to have the main characters from my stories. i need to add something for Allisima that i just remembered, so, see ya! Remember to Read, Review, Follow and Favorite! as soon as my first poll is finished, i'll put the one for Allisma on. it is:**

**Should Allisima redo her very first Zelda game as a seventeen year old so she is not portayed as an innocent girl just taken by the pigman himself? *Races off***


	11. Sheik or Zelda?

**Yep... Been a while huh? No need to fear, this is not a A/N! This is just a short little filler i decided to do. and if you guys can guess what Ganondorf hit Allisima, i'll let you have a sneak peak at ****_Sucked In: Majora's Mask_****! PM me or post it in the comment section!**

**Disclaimer: i do not, by any rights, own Legend of Zelda. i only own those few who you may or may not recognize! (And i don't own Ghirahim!)**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, there was a small gasp. I realized I was the only one on the mark. I jumped up from where I was laying and started to run outside only to be stopped by two figures. One punched my jaw while the other just grabbed my arm, making me do a 180.

"_Ow, sweet son of a-!_" I yelped, rubbing my jaw with my free arm. "Let me go Sheik! I have to find Link! He doesn't know about Phantom Ganondorf!" I said, yanking on my arm. There was a gasp.

"Child of Fate?" a voice asked, causing me to freeze. I looked at Zelda with wide eyes.

"…" I looked between the two and finally screamed, letting all of my frustration and confusion out. "ARGH! I'M SO CONFUSED!" Sadly, that made Impa come in and check on us. Needless to say, I ended up punching the wall and regretting it. "You two," I said, pointing to Sheik and Zelda while holding my other hand close. "Are supposed to be the same person. At least at the end, when we awaken the sages and go to fight Ganondorf."

"We have a plan for that." Zelda said, smiling slightly. I twitched, wanting to hear what plan they use. "It will go on as planned, but when you two get done with the final temple, I will take Sheik's looks, like you said to." I hesitated. That seemed flawless.

"A perfect plan, but how will I know fully?" I asked hesitantly. Zelda frowned for a second. "You weren't supposed to come in until Link wakes, and even then you were distant. Reserved, like the war made you suffer more than you let on." They both winced and I saw Sheik pull that stupid cowl up even further. "Sheik, why do you wear that thing? I remember reading on Sheikah traditions when I first saw your character, and it says nothing about it being Sheikah traditions."

"…" Sheik didn't say anything, which ticked me off. Zelda looked at us with amusement in her eyes. I finally gave up on getting an answer and looked for a mirror.

"Now what are you doing Allisima?" Zelda asked. I smiled at the nineteen year old princess.

"Please, call me Allie." I said. "As for your question, I am looking for a mirror. I already know what Link will look like, but I want to know what I look like." I grinned as she tossed me a mirror, much to Impa's visible displeasure.

I looked in the mirror to see an eighteen year old staring back at me. I looked a few years younger than Older me. My bronze/copper hair now went to my waist instead of my shoulder blades. My brown eyes only went a shade deeper. A plus was that my hair was curly. A minus was that I was drop dead gorgeous, which would be a problem with Ralis, Ruto, and several other people we were supposed to help. "You're really pretty Allie." Zelda said, casting a sideways glance at Sheik.

Impa scowled lightly and I was sure Sheik was too, by the look of his eyes and visible skin reddening. I shot the princess an amused look. "What of your father? Will he still come after you?" Sheik asked. I tilted my head and hummed slightly.

"I've been sleeping for what, seven years? I highly doubt it; he must think I'm dead." I sighed. "Such a shame, really. I was hoping for a good fight." Zelda laughed and Impa's scowl turned into a smirk. "When is _Hero_ supposed to wake?" I asked, amusement leaking into my voice when I said 'Hero'.

"Tomorrow at midday." Impa responded. I bit my lip and shuddered, remembering something. "Child of Fate?"

"Are they out there? The ReDeads?" I asked, trying not to let my voice crack. Making my voice crack about a certain temple's residents to the said temple's sage wouldn't be all that great.

"Yes." Sheik said, his cherry red eyes narrowing. "Do you remember the Sun Song?" I let my mind wonder back and nodded distantly.

"Yes, I remember it." I said in a distant tone. Another memory came, but it… it wasn't exactly mine.

-'Flashback'-

_ I would be completely aware of when my light woke. I was completely aware of my mission. Could I do it? Yes, I could._

_ But did I want to? No, I don't. I was sitting on the rafters of the sacred temple when she woke. I watched as she stumbled back for a second before taking off only to be stopped by the princess and the 'last' Sheikah._

-End of 'Flashback'-

I snapped from the little gift and wondered back into the light, looking at the rafters, looking for the… the 'dark' me. '_Where is she… there!_'

We stared at each other until she seemed to sigh and jumped down. We approached each other and both Impa and Sheik inhaled sharply. I smirked at her, surprised she didn't smirk back.

"You are not my true shadow." I said finally. "I mastered my true shadow when I was seven." I sighed. The woman looked shocked. "You are just someone who Ganondorf experimented with. Please, who are you?" she hesitated.

"Misa." She finally said. I smiled and nodded. She had icy blue eyes and pure, almost white, blonde hair. "If I am Hylian and not a shadow, then I do not have to follow." She murmured.

I felt someone touch my shoulder and my triforce piece pulsed. I tensioned some, but Zelda didn't let it bother her. She must've thought it was my magic, as she must've not known about the fourth piece. "No, you do not have to follow." She said. I smiled at her slightly.

Misa smiled back and disappeared into the shadows. "Princess, if we wish to keep everything as planned, you must never allow me and the Hero to see you and Sheik can no longer travel with us." I sighed. Zelda grimaced.

"Sheik, what do you say to that?" She asked. I couldn't tell what Sheik's expression was because of that damned cowl. "Do you agree to Allisima's terms?" I half expected him to say yes.

"No." Both he and Impa said, staring right at me. I tilted my head to the side, confused. They knew I was the fourth bearer. They knew I brought hope to Hyrule, so why didn't they trust me?

"Do you not trust me?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper. "Do you not trust the missing piece? Or the goddesses?" Impa looked right in my eyes.

"We do, but we do not trust what Ganondorf has done to you." She said. Zelda and Impa left leaving me puzzled. What Ganondorf has done to me? When I think about it, I see the flash of green. Did he… what did he do?

* * *

**And we have Allisima scared for her life! May i please get a round of applase! ReDeads really do freak me out and just thinking about them making me freezing cold. *Shudders* And please guess on what Ganondork did to Allie!**

**Read, Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	12. Hero of Time

**Okay guys, I know I haven't updated recently, but things have been hectic. I'm at my mom's house right now and the internet's bad, so I'm just going to go on with the story. Also, if you wish to Beta for me, please contact me via PM and we can talk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. I only own Allisima.**

* * *

I was beyond bored by the next day. There was no way I was going outside without Link, but I needed the fresh air. I ended up plucking Sheik's Theme on my violin, which caught Sheik's attention. I snickered at the irony. "I didn't think you would know this." I said, laughing some.

"What's so funny about it?" he asked. I suddenly wished I knew why he wore that cowl.

"In the game, and a thing called YouTube, it's known as Sheik's Theme and it only played when you were seen." I said. I saw a flash of blue and was knocked flat on my back, on the opposite side of the entry. "What?" I asked, rubbing my head. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

Holy… Link was _hot_. His blond hair seemed scruffier, as if it was stuffed into his cap. His normal green tunic stayed the same, but I could tell there were some modifications on it. He had white leggins and, if you looked closely, white shorts. At least we didn't have to face snow. "Urgh, Navi?" he called after shaking his head. Navi flew out and I saw that she was the same. "Do you think it worked?"

"I don't know." She said. "It doesn't feel as dark as last time." I tilted my head, curious by what she meant. "Sheik? Sheik!" she called. I jumped up and silently followed Link as he went for the exit. "Allie? Are you here?"

"Maybe she went to Kakariko." He said, making me scoff silently. I did, however, snicker when I heard Sheik try to pluck his theme. It was good too. Link whirled around and we were face to face. Our eyes met and let me just say this, _Oh my gawd_, he was three inches away from me. "A-Allisima!" he gasped, backpedaling. I smirked and went back to go stand in front of Sheik. "Sheik!"

"We aren't that changed, are we?" I staged whispered to him, loud enough for Link to hear. I couldn't tell if Sheik smiled or not. He just shot me an annoyed look. "Please, continue."

"When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be sages, who will dwell in the five temples… One in the deep forest… One on a high mountain… One under a vast lake… One within the house of the dead… One inside a goddess of sand… Together with the Hero of Time and Child of Fate, the awaken ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world. This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah." Sheik said. I could easily detect the sadness in his voice. "Many years has passed Hero. I am now the last of my kin. As you hold the Master Sword, you really do look like the hero."

"Link, we have to find the five temples." I said, catching both of their attentions. "The legends… they're real. If you don't believe… you won't live. We have five sages left."

"One sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The sage is a girl I'm sure you _both_ know. Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm. Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the temple." Sheik looked at me from the corner of his visible eye and I barely nodded, answering his unanswered questions. Yes, I could teleport into the temple. "Go to Kakariko Village." I jumped off the platform just as he threw the Deku nut.

"We have to get Epona and Séza first." I said. Without thinking, I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the temple. I froze when I remembered something.

-Link's POV-

Allisima froze as soon as we got near the plaza. "Allie?" I asked, still thinking that my voice was too deep of a pitch among other things. She looked up, as she was now two inches smaller than me, and I noticed she was pale. "What's wrong?"

"R-ReDeads." She said, shivering. "They have a negative effect on me. They're full of darkness and hate while I'm representing light and love." I finally made the connection and got the Ocarina out.

"Come on." I said, gently pulling on her left arm. She slowly followed me and I half wondered why everything was so dark. She gasped behind me and I turned to see a dark roof pointing where Hyrule Castle should've been. "No." I whispered. I bolted, forgetting about the beautiful Hylian who was behind me.

The castle was gone. Now a dark grey… _fort_ stood on a floating isle, above a lake of lava. Bloody pikes were mounted on the outer ring of the wall, showing dismembered Bokoblin heads. On the tallest, darkest tower, there was a single white figure. I knew him instantly from Dodongo's Cavern. Ghirahim, Allisima's demonic father. Brown met blue and his eyes lit up. A second later, there was a flash of diamonds in front of me.

"Please, tell me, what of my daughter?" he asked, stepping forward. On instinct, I drew the master sword and pointed it at him. He didn't seem fazed. "What of Allisima?"

"She lives." I said with no emotion to give me away. "Why should you care? You keep trying to kill her at every turn." His face broke into two, literally. There was a normal skin color and then the white I had only seen. I backed away startled. '_He wasn't always like that._' I thought, remembering Allisima's words.

"I am split in two Hero. I am not what you think." He said hoarsely, like it pained him to be like that. "I am only doing this for my family. Her Grace asked me to… I may not act like it, but I love my daughter more than you will ever know. Please, how is she?"

Finally, I lowered my sword, but I didn't put it away. "She is…" I finally realized that she wasn't behind me. "She was behind me. She was behind me when we went into the plaza with the…" horror filled me. "ReDeads." As soon as I said that, there was a blood chilling scream. Our eyes met and we both bolted.

I skidded to a stop just to see a pile of ReDeads. No…

Goddesses, this was just too funny.

There was a strange curse in a different language that made Ghirahim face palm for a second. "LINK!" Allie screeched from the dead tree she was perched on. The ReDeads had apparently tried to climb each other, but they did it all at once that they all… well… fell. "PLAY THE SONG ALREADY!"

-Allisima's POV-

I was about to fall into the ring of ReDeads and Link is there trying not to laugh! And Ghirahim was there too! My arms and legs were wrapped around a branch and going numb as they began to try to climb again. Damn, why didn't I warp again? I heard the Sun melody and relaxed, letting myself fall. Luckily, Link was underneath me. Sadly, our heads hit, making our lips less than an inch away.

Ghirahim coughed and I was quickly put on my feet. "Run." Link whispered. I hesitated, but bolted outside the plaza. I skidded to a stop just before a bridge. Link appeared beside me a second later. "Allie, you okay?"

Guilt weld up inside me as I remembered what I had said at the first water temple. "Do you still hate me?" I asked as he started walking away. He froze in a second.

"Why should I hate you?" he asked, turning around. I had to stop my smile. He still had the child innocence he would lose on this quest. "You're my friend."

"Yeah." I sighed, not ready to remind him of what I had said. "We're friends." We walked beside each other as we made it across the bridge. If something bad happened to me – again, I thought, he was so relieved to see me after he put the sword back the first time – what would he do?

* * *

**Okay, Next chapter, we'll see some memories of Allisima's past because My last (And third, come one people!) review said that my story was good if not confusing. I thank you for saying that because now I know what I need to fix.**

**Read, review, follow, and favorite!**


	13. Memories

**Yep... Been a while. I left my Flashdrive - that has my stories - somewhere and I panicked. DOn't worry, i found it. Now, I got a review saying ym story was good - if not confusing. SO, I decided to make a chapter where Allisima tells Link of her past.**

**Bold is Mindtalk via Triforce**

This is Japanese for memories

_This is english for memories_

_This is Hylian for memories._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only got my Oc and the part of the plot that shall be revealed at the end of this chapter!**

* * *

The first thing I saw was the darkened sky. I looked slightly behind us and saw that Death Mountain had the ugly smoke ring around it. The grass was now yellow and crunched whenever we took a step. I would see a bone of a Skullchild, or whatever they're called, every now and then.

Finally, we got to Kakariko. It was over crowded with the people from castle town, but I knew everyone got out. I knew where we needed to go, but Link didn't. "Allie, are you sure you're okay?" Link asked, snapping me from my thoughts. I nodded mutely and he frowned. "Do you know where we need to go?" hmmm… yes, I do, but I need a good laugh.

"Nope." I lied. He groaned slightly. Poor Link just got trolled! '_Trololololl_' I thought. "The graveyard maybe?"

"Your guess is better than mine." He muttered. However, we got to the village at night time, and I was dead tired, so when I took the next step, my legs said enough and I collapsed. "Allie!"

"I'm fine." I said, pushing myself up. "I guess everything is just catching up to me." Link looked at me in concern. "Let's see if we can sleep somewhere." I yawned. We didn't find anywhere, so we sat against the graveyard wall in our bedrolls.

"How did you react when you saw your dad in your new world for the first time?" Link asked, catching me off guard. I half frowned and looked at the cloud covered sky.

"Well… it sucked." I simply said.

-Memory 1: The Meeting in Japan school-

_ I was seven, a month away from being eight, when it happened. My third grade teacher had just taken roll when the lights flickered. "_Everyone calm down!_" she called. The lights came back on as someone knocked on the door. We all looked to see the principal looking very awkward._

_ "_Allisima Jackson?_" she asked. Everyone looked at me and I shrugged. I slowly got up and went to her. "_Don't worry, you're not in trouble._" I already knew that, but I wasn't about to say that. I wondered if Mum had come to get me out of school early._

_ That wasn't the case, because as soon as I stepped into her office, I wanted to scream. Dad looked up and smiled. "__Daddy!__" I squealed, launching myself at him. He hugged me back and the principal coughed slightly._

_ "__You've grown Allie.__" Dad said, smiling even more. I would've pouted if I hadn't just reunited with him._

_ "__Is he gone? The bad man who made you go away without me and Mummy?__" I asked. His breath caught and I knew the answer. No, he wasn't._

_ "__Not yet Allisima.__" Dad said. "__I'm still working on it.__" He kissed my forehead and I knew he had to go._

_ Mum burst through the door a second later. "__Leave her be!__" She hissed._

-End of Memory 1-

Link frowned. "What happened after that?" he asked.

"I kept seeing him in the parks that we went to. Finally, on my birthday, we had to move. I also got a… very special item when we got to our hotel…"

-Memory 2: Adventure of Link and the NES-

_ I had sat down on the couch when there was a flash. No one else seemed to notice it so I went to the two items. It was a brand new NES and the Legend of Zelda game. Mum and Roy played the original one and complained about the graphics._

_ I didn't see the harm in playing, so I played over the summer. I finished a week before school started. Mum was in the room with me when it happened. The very same portal that took me and my mom from our home took me from my family and put me in my very first game. _It sucked_._

_ I woke up with a groan. I also felt someone shaking me gently. "__**Are you okay?**__" a voice asked. I opened my eyes to see a man with blond hair and blue eyes._

_ "Where am I?" I asked."Where's my mother?" the man's concern grew. He picked me up, much to my horror, and carried all the way to his house. "Who are you?"_

_ He paused slightly. "_**_Link. My name is Link._**_"_

-End of memory 2-

"I thought I was the first Link you met." Link said frowning. I shook my head. "So this isn't your first quest?"

"Oh, it is." I sighed. "Your ancestor wouldn't let me go with him. Ended up making me fall into Ganondorf's hands." Link sat up straighter.

"What?" he croaked. I nodded.

-Memory 3: Captured by the Pig man-

_ I was standing in front of Zelda's sleeping form with my arms crossed and chin raised. "__You have to take me! I know things you don't!__" Link just laughed and messed with my hair._

_ "__**You're just a kid Allisima.**__" He said. Anger flared in me as soon as he said that. "__**I know you might have information that I'll need,**__" I knew that he didn't believe that. "__**But I can't bring a little girl out onto the battle field.**__"_

_ I felt like ripping my hair out. "__You're going to meet your shadow soon Link! You need to be prepared!__" he didn't seemed fazed as he grabbed his pack and started to walk out. That's when I threw the vase at his head. "__YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GET ANYWHERE WITHOUT ME LINK, HERO OF HYRULE!__" I screeched, unintentionally cursing him to not be able to get to the next castle._

_ A month later, he came back and begged for my help. I had just said yes when the pig man himself came and took me. For a full year, he had me as a Prisoner of War. I was never tortured, for even Ganondorf back then had some morals, but it didn't help that I had to hear the other's scream. The curse I had put on Link had lifted as soon as I said yes, so over that year, we spoke through a special type of bond we had._

_ The same day that I was captured, he came and freed us survivors and killed Ganon. It came with a price though. When I returned home, my Mum and her boyfriend – my soon to be step-father – saw a difference with me. My friends too. It wasn't until they caught me sleeping with a butcher knife did they find out what happened to me._

-End of Memory 2-

"Ever since I started playing this game that brought me here, I've gotten my child within me back. But now…" I sighed and looked in Link's eyes. "Now you're about to lose yours." I caught a figure of royal blue and knew Sheik was listening. "Growing up in a war… it changes people Link. You do remember the jokes Sheik said when we were traveling with him?"

"Yeah, why?" Link asked, having a pained look. I sighed and started to twist my triforce gem necklace. Farore's had an emerald. Din had a ruby. Nayru had sapphire. Finally, Hylia had white diamond. Each had their own respective spot.

"Because like me, Sheik grew up in Hyrule's war. Only he had to brace seven years worth of it." I said. "Link, I grew up with customs so close to the Sheikahs, it's scary. The only difference is Sheikahs are bound to serve the royal family until death or they are relieved from duty. With Sheik being the last… his customs and heritage die with him."

"And he has to bear all of that weight by himself." He murmured. I nodded, trying to stay awake. "Go to sleep Allie. I'm sure we'll be fine here." I snorted, remembering the shadow temple, but I fell asleep anyways. It shouldn't be active yet…

-Dream-

_ I knew where I was as soon as I opened my eyes. Ganondorf's new castle. To be precise, his throne room. The evil king himself was smirking at me. "My new spy." He purred. I felt sick. "How does it feel, knowing you were the reason for your beloved's death?" finally, I looked behind him to see… to see…_

_ "No…" I whimpered. I wasn't a spy. I wasn't a killer. "I'm not a spy." Ganondorf threw his head back and laughed. He suddenly raised his hand and I saw a green flame like substance. It turned clear and something came from my mind._

_ I saw myself get hit with a beam of green light, the same color as the flames. I heard a silent chant from Ganondorf as he raced after Zelda, Impa, and Sheik. I couldn't understand it, but I knew it was no good. "You are my servant now Child of Hope. You won't be able to tell them until it's too late!" he roared. Fear welded up in me until my magic took hold, expelling me from the horrid vision._

-End of Dream-

I shot up in a cold sweat. "Please, don't let that be real." I said. I looked at Link, who was still in a deep sleep. Something told me it was real, and it was going to come back and bite both me and Ganondorf when the time came.

* * *

**I feel evil. =P**

**Thank you all those who followed and favorited my over looked story!**

**Read and Review!**


	14. Magic

**AF: Welcome friends! I guess you're wondering: ****_Where da hell did my co-AN-ers went?! _****I got a rather disturbing wake up call this morning. I just hope it-'**

***Door slams open to reveal Allisima, Link and four others***

**Allisima: WE'RE BACK! Again, sorry about this morning.**

**AF: No you're not. And those four aren't supposed to be in here yet!**

**?1: Aw, chill out Ashwood! Allie thought we could stay as you typed us out so she wouldn't be stuck with him!**

**Link: Hey! I'm not that bad!**

**Allisima/?1/?2/?3/?4/Navi: Yes you are.**

**AF: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of their characters! Also!**

**Epicness357:**

_MOOOOORRRRRREEEEE!_

**AF: Gladly!**

* * *

I spent the rest of the night just starring at the stars. They were different than Earth's and even more so from my home worlds'. When Link woke up a few hours later, I felt worse than yesterday. My pride got in my way of telling Link that I needed to for another day. I made sure I didn't look at him because if I did, he'd probably see my bloodshot eyes. I felt a new sense of hopelessness coming from the Shadow temple as we entered the Graveyard. I was 99.9% sure that's when Link decided to stop me from going on.

-Link's POV-

I gently grabbed Allie's upper arm as she tried to walk away. I was expecting her to at least try to jerk her arm away, but she just sighed.  
"Yeah Link?" she asked. Her voice sounded… dull compared to the first time we met. Of course, that was supposedly seven years ago even thought it only felt like a week ago. Was it only a week?

"Are you okay?" I asked. She wasn't meeting my eyes, but I knew they were blood shot. She looked to the ground just to the right of her and nodded. "I-." I was going to call her out, but decided not to. Navi looked as concerned as I felt. "Just tell me if something's wrong, okay?"

"Of course." She said, looking up with barely puffy eyes. I was concerned before I realized she must've had some magical abilities that could alter her appearance. "We're all friends. Why should we lie to each other?" I had a strong, and I mean _very_ strong, feeling she wasn't being truthful herself. She went to the grave stone beside a cliff type wall but I stayed where I was standing, making sure she wasn't within ear shot.

"Navi… I don't think Allie's telling the truth." I said, looking at the bronze haired Hylian. She seemed to be reading the grave marker before running her hands through her hair. "She's hiding something. I think it's something big." Allie went behind the gravestone and gripped the top. The sun came out for the first time and I finally saw how skinny she was. She had also seemed to age twenty years in the sunlight. I frowned as I realized she was struggling to move the stone.

I shook my head and easily pushed it away before looking at her in concern. "Don't worry." She said, waving her left hand. "I'm fine." I frowned, but let it slide. "Down the hole I guess."

She was about to go down when I stopped her again. "Let me." I said. She huffed, but smiled and stepped back.

"I'd almost forgotten chivalry is popular here." She murmured. I grinned at her before letting myself drop into the square gap I had uncovered. I stood up and waited for Allie. Not even a minute later, she came down, rolling at the last second. She got up and dusted herself off like she did that like it was perfectly normal. "Dampe." She said. I looked at him, remembering that he is… or rather _was_ the grave keeper. Now he was dead like them.

Allie took off and I realized that we were racing. "Shi-." I started. I ran at my top speed, hoping to catch up to her. As I followed her very faint shadow, I easily caught up to her. The thing is, she seemed to be barely out of breath. We stopped and Dampe vanished, revealing a treasure chest. Allie unlocked it and we both grabbed one of the hookshots from it. "Okay, I said. "What's next?"

Allie opened her mouth and then cussed violently. "Goddesses, I've forgotten about some things!" she said, running her hands through her hair. "Link," she said, turning to face me. I felt uncomfortable, but I didn't know why.  
"We have to go back seven years!" I frowned slightly, wondering why. "Link, this is very important. Do you have magic? Did you get magic from the Great Fairy on Death Mountain?"

"What? No!" I said. "I was a bit more worried about you staying alive than getting magic." She groaned, but nodded.

"So we have to go to Death Mountain, Hyrule Castle, and Lord Jabu-Jabu again." She sighed. "Come on, we need to go. We got what Sheik wanted us to get."

-Allisima's POV-

As Link drove the sword in to the pedestal, I sighed. Why couldn't he had gotten magic when he went to the fountain the first time? I stepped away from the Master Sword as soon as Link did. I followed him pass the guards to the boulder which he blew up. Of course, I stopped him from going down the hole.

"Death Mountain." I said. He groaned and we made the long walk back to the Great Fairy's Fountain just so he could get magic. Oh Joy, this was going to be fun.

By the time we got to the Zora Fountain, my feet were dying. "Urgh, swim behind Jabu-Jabu. There should be some rocks you can blow up." I said, collapsing on my stomach. "You know what to do next."

"You're not coming?" Link asked. I shook my head and showed him my left arm. When I had first came here, I realized that I had multiple tattoos. Two were life and magic while others were certain items I already had.

"I'm only with you because you need the magic spells." I half murmured. "Otherwise I'd still be at the Temple of Time." Link seemed to deflate a little at that. "Plus I need to eat something sweet. I can't go passing out on you, now can I?" I joked. He managed a small laugh and went to the Zora Fountain. I sighed and looked at the shadows. "I know you're in there. Might as well come out now."

I heard a snap and looked to see Ghirahim materialize in front of me. I was taking out a bottle of water and some sugar I had bought when a packet of jerky was tossed on lap. I blinked in shock and looked at the demon lord. "Don't think I wasn't there when you found out you had practically no sugar in your blood." Ghira- no, Corbay – said. I looked at him more sheepishly.

"Sorry Dad." I said. "It's just hard to find stuff like this." He smiled and nodded once. Her disappeared again and I put the jerky away, adding some sugar to the water. It was one of the more crude forms of getting sugar in my blood stream, but it was the most efficient. I swallowed the contents, making a face. "I still prefer skittles." I muttered, putting the bottle away. A few minutes later, Link came back and sat beside me. By then, I had given into temptation and opened the jerky.

"What's that?" he asked, eyeing the piece of meat warily. I rolled my eyes and handed him one.

"Teriyaki jerky." I said. "It's quite popular in my world. My friends love it." He hesitantly took it and tried it. I watched the waterfall before he snapped me from my thoughts.

"You talk about these friends all the time." He said. I looked at him and smiled. Yeah, I guess I did. "Who exactly are they?"

"Well… they would be like Saria is to you." I said, leaning on my hands. "There's Nicole, Jonathan, Zachary, and Brittney. Nicole has black hair, John is blond, Zach has brown hair, and Britt has red hair. Nicole and John come from Europe while Zach and Britt come from Australia. The thing is, they have ears like us too." I shrugged.

"Could they be like you then?" Link asked. I frowned and thought about it. I guess they could be.

"Maybe. I don't think they're from this world though." I said. "Then they probably would've gotten sucked in with me." Link nodded and we both agreed to stay with the Zoras for the night. Link had fallen asleep, though I was wide awake. My friends… they couldn't be Hylians. They were human! I know they were! … They are, aren't they?

"If you want to believe that." A familiar, yet different voice said from behind me. I half turned to see the older me. "What? You didn't expect to see me again?"

"Nope, but I bet you knew that already." I laughed. "What, did you get sucked in again?" she sighed and sat beside me. I realized how… old she suddenly looked.

"Allisima, listen to me." She said seriously. "Be careful on who you let into your life. Some will do damage while others will mend." I half wondered if she had the same curse on her. "Oh, I did, but the Hero broke it. In ways you would never expect too." I half smiled.

'_Ha! Take that Ganondorf! You can't tame me!_' I thought. I heard a chuckle from beside Allisima and looked to see the older Link. I looked at him curiously, causing Allie to raise an eyebrow. "Can't sue me for being curious." I said. "So you're the hero who frees our world?" Link nodded.

"It wasn't easy, believe me." He sighed. "Demise is one tough boss. Ghirahim-." Allie elbowed him in the ribs sharply as I sat up straighter. What about him?!

* * *

**AF: Eh... I'm still delaying getting Epona and going t the Forest Temple.**

**Allisima: Argh, now he knows! *Points to Link who's talking to ?1 and ?3***

**?2: At least he doesn't know about your-. *gets cut off by AF)**

**AF: If you're liking my story so far, please leave a review saying so and follow!**


End file.
